


You're Stuck In My Brain

by protectbucky



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: But they figure it out, Cockles one shot, First Kiss, Jensen is drunk, M/M, Misha is hurt, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectbucky/pseuds/protectbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes a bit too far. He feels bad. He gets drunk. That doesn't help him forget about Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Stuck In My Brain

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cause I've been in Cockles hell for so long

  
Jensen was staring at the bottom of his glass after probably the sixth or seventh shot of something Jared ordered - he didn't really care.

It's not like he was heartbroken, he just felt empty. It bothered him that Misha wasn't there. Even if he was, he wouldn't say a word to Jensen because of the argument they had earlier on set. It shouldn't be a big deal at all, just another prank went wrong. Except for the fact that they've really gone far this time. Jared had the seemingly amazing idea of teasing Misha a little bit. Jensen loved it of course, cause the first few jokes would actually make Misha laugh, and he loved his laugh so much, he felt really happy just watching it. But he had to admit it, today it was really much for anyone to take. He felt terrible. He didn't want to hurt Misha.

So here he was, sitting in a bar, trying to forget the day. It was actually Jared's idea - he knew about Jensen's crush on Misha and he knew that when they argue, Jensen gets more sad than ever, so he decided it would be better if the both of them just had a few drinks and talked about anything but Misha.

"Dude. The bartender just totally checked me out." Jared stated.

"You're drunk and married, you ass" Jensen said with a laugh.

"Yeah.. Yeah. True. I'm freaking married. Besides, he checked you out too."

"Are you surprised? I'm hot as hell."

Jared smirked at him. "You know.. You could use something like that right now."

"Like what?" He didn't get what Jared was talking about.

"Like.. A dude. A dick. I don't know. You still look like crap. I just got you drunk. I don't know what else to do. Maybe... Maybe I don't, I don't really swing that way, but that dude sure does."

"Oh god just fucking shut up" Jensen sighed as he took a sip from his drink. "When I told you I'm bi, I didn't mean I'm gonna jump on the first guy I see."

Jared looked at him whit his best puppy eyes, even if he looked right to the spot next to Jensen, probably seeing at least three of him. "I don't... Get that sentence."

"Yeah... Me neither."

They both started laughing. Jensen actually felt better for a moment, until his phone buzzed. He shoved it out of his pocket, hoping it was a text from Misha. Of course it wasn't. It was Rob, asking him what song he's planning to sing on the upcoming con in a few days. He couldn't care less about that at the moment. He'll reply later.

"Jared. Man. Hey. I gotta.. Go to the bathroom."

"Can you even make it there? I sure as hell couldn't." Jensen frowned as he made his way to the back of the bar. It wasn't a crowded place - only a few people drinking in small groups, having the time of their lives. Music still loud enough to get people in a great mood.

He got to the little passageway that lead to the bathroom. He agressively ignored a couple kissing in the dim light as he opened the bathroom door.

He wasn't really sure what he was doing. He just pulled out his phone and dialed.

He had to pick up. Jensen tried so many times after Misha left the set, but he didn't answer his phone. Not even once.

Now Jensen heard it kept ringing, holding his phone in his shaky hands.  
It suddenly stopped.

"What, Jensen. It's fucking late. Like.. 1am?" A familiar, but angry voice said.

He finally heard his voice, no matter how pissed it was. It was his. And it was beautiful as always. His legs started shaking, so he sat down on the cold ground with his back to the wall before answering.

"You know what? I don't care." Jensen burst out. "I really don't care anymore. You can't blame this on me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He heard Misha becoming a bit more furious.

"I'm talking about this whole shit. Don't blame it on me. Don't blame it on me that I wanted to hear you laugh . Cause I thought you'd play along each time and flash that beautiful smile of yours. And I know I've gone far. But first it made you laugh. And I fucking love your laugh, Mish."

The other end was dead silent for a moment.

"You're drunk." Misha finally said.

"I'm not. I'm.. No. I'm perfectly sober."

"Where are you?"

"At.. At the bar. You know. Two or.. Three streets down my place. I don't know." He really didn't. He was too drunk to remember anything but the color of Misha's eyes.

"Alone?"

"With Jared. He's freaking drunk, man. Nasty boy."

He was sure Misha rolled his eyes.

"I'll pick you up."

"What?? No. No, you don't have to.."

But Misha already hung up.

"Awesome." Jensen hummed to himself. What the hell is wrong with him? He just did the last thing he should do. Now Misha's gonna see how smashed he is.

When he got back to the bar, he couldn't find Jared anywhere. He went to ask the bartender.

"Have you.. Have you seen that tall dude. With female hair. You know."

The man smiled at him.

"He almost threw up so I got him a cab. Hopefully he's home by now."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Then pass me another beer."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You'll end up the same as the tall dude did. Go out and get some fresh air."

That actually sounded great. Jensen stumbled out of the bar, pulling his leather jacket around him.

He felt lost. Standing out there by himself, Jared probably at home already, and Misha.. Well, who knows. Maybe he won't get up in the middle of the night just to get Jensen from across the town. Just because he drank too much. But it wouldn't be too bad if he did. Jensen could look into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, and tell him he's sorry. Tell him he hates when they fight.

An unfamiliar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey. You. Leather jacket. What are you doing here alone?"

So that was missing from this day. Three teenage "badboys" calling him out.

"God. Not this time, boys. I'm actually in the mood of hurting everyone. But I don't think I'm sober enough to do that."

"Hard day, huh?" One of the boys teased as they came close. The second one just walked straight up to him and pushed him.

"Don't worry. We're not trying to hurt you. Just give us some money. You seem to have a lot." They all grinned.

"I.. I would actually give you some if I knew you'll spend it on college to educate your stupid ass." He shot back. The smile immediately washed from the boys' face.

"That's it, grandpa." The tallest one said as he raised his hand to slap Jensen.

Jensen, too drunk to defend himself, closed his eyes and expected the hit to come, but it didn't.

"That's enough." The voice he heard sent shivers down his spine. He looked up. Misha was holding up the boy's hand, pushing him back. He looked more pissed then before. "Now. I'll give you little boys a chance to get away and forget this. If you don't, I'll fucking stab you three in the face."

They ran away, of course.

"Woah.. Looks like my guardian angel has arrived." Jensen grinned, but Misha didn't smile back.

"Just get in the car." He said, and Jensen obeyed.

The drive to Jensen's house was silent. He tried to speak, but Misha kept his eyes fixed on the road, wanting to remain silent.

They finally arrived. Misha helped him out of te car, then walked him up to the front porch.

"Here you go. You got your keys?"

Jensen nodded and opened the door, but didn't step inside.

"Mish." He turned back, facing the other man. "You need to listen."

"No. You need to sleep. Night, Jen."

But Jensen caught his wrist before he could walk back to the car.

"No. No, you really need to listen. I know I'm.. A bit drunk. Just a little. But what I said on the phone.. That was true. I love your laugh. And I'm really sorry if I hurt you. I was trying to do the opposite. Trying to.. Make you smile, you know. Cause I could watch your smile for hours. Days. Weeks. Years. No shit, there's also months. And.."

"Jen." Misha shut him up by taking Jensen's shaky hands in his. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I mostly smile when I'm around you."

Jensen didn't know what to reply. Misha was actually smiling at him. He couldn't help it anymore. He couldn't care. He put his hands on Misha's hips, bringing him closer. He didn't pull back.

"That's good 'cause.. I usually smile too."

Their lips crashed together a moment later, and Jensen could still taste Misha a bit under the alcohol, and his lips were so sweet. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Misha pulled back, smiling.

"How the fuck don't you have alcohol posioning yet. I got drunk just kissing you."

Jensen laughed. "That sounds fucking poetic." He hummed as he pulled Misha in for another, longer kiss.

"Are you still mad?" He asked when they broke apart.

"Not even a bit. I'll still kill Moose tomorrow. But you.. You kinda made it up."

They both smiled. "Mish?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you.. Stay here? I need someone to put me to bed."

Misha grinned. "Anytime, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me and my fren on Instagram if you like: @nyiradibogi, @twentyonebrendun


End file.
